haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Push it Push it BAM BAM
せ せドンドン|Ose Ose Don Don}} is the two hundred and fifty-ninth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 30th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Inarizaki uses their second timeout when the score is tied at 20-20. The match continues and Inarizaki's ace, Aran, manages to spike the ball over a three-man block. Asahi also attempts to do the same and messes up the spike but miraculously manages to score. Hinata is rotated into the back row and is anxious to do receives but Yamaguchi is switched in as a pinch server instead. However, Yamaguchi starts panicking when he finds his usual reset point, the emergency exit sign, being blocked by other school's banners. Plot Karasuno catches up to Inarizaki at 20-20. While Hinata celebrates his successful block, Osamu says he is feeling hungry all of a sudden to Atsumu's confusion. The spectators now fully realize that Karasuno is putting up a good fight even against a powerhouse like Inarizaki. Coach Hibarida comments that despite this match being billed as the "newcomers taking on the higher ranked team", Inarizaki is the one trying to respond to Karasuno, who is constantly coming at Inarizaki with new attacks. Hibarida thinks the real match will begin only when Karasuno runs out of new projectiles in their arsenal. On Inarizaki's side, the players wonder about Hinata's last play where he blends in with the rest. Their coach Norimune reminds his players not to let Hinata steal all their attention or else they would playing right into Karasuno's trap. He insists on maintaining their read blocks which becomes the most effective in the second half. Kageyama serves again after the timeout. Although Osamu saves the ball, he can't make a clean pass back to the setter. Akagi follows up with a pass to Aran who spikes it above Karasuno's three blockers. Seeing this, Nishinoya tells Asahi to hit one for them. Asahi admits he can't hit above spikers but is nonetheless planning something. Next, Aran hits powerful jump serve. Tanaka receives it with Hinata making a surprisingly excellent second stage toss to Asahi. Asahi prepares to spike but realizes his timing is off. He ends up barely scrapping the ball over the net but miraculously manages to score. On the side, Bokuto is quick to realize that Karasuno is still experimenting new stuff even in the midst of an intense match. Hinata rotates to the back line and is excited to serve. His teammates questions his enthusiasm until Sugawara points out that it's receiving that got Hinata excited. However, Hinata is subbed out for Yamaguchi to pinch serve. Yamaguchi tries to remain calm and reset his mind by focusing on his reset point, the emergency exit sign, that he previously used. He is shocked to find other school's banners blocking the sign and is overwhelmed with nervousness. Debut * Norimune Kurosu Appearances * Yū Nishinoya * Shōyō Hinata * Osamu Miya * Tobio Kageyama * Atsumu Miya * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Saeko Tanaka * Fuki Hibarida * Keishin Ukai * Michinari Akagi * Rintarō Suna * Aran Ojiro * Ren Ōmimi * Kōshi Sugawara * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Daichi Sawamura * Asahi Azumane * Kiyoko Shimizu * Ittetsu Takeda * Kazuhito Narita * Hisashi Kinoshita * Hitoshi Ginjima * Kōtarō Bokuto * Kei Tsukishima * Keiji Akaashi Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 29 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki